Ciel Hellsing
Ciel Hellsing, formerly known as Ciel Phantomhive, is the protagonist of Two of a Kind. The twin brother to the true heir of the Phantomhive Family, Ciel's role and history is otherwise unknown, merely stating that he is a "spare" should anything happen to the true Ciel. Following the events of Noah's Ark Circus, he discards the name of Phantomhive and adopts the name "Ciel Hellsing," recalling Alucard's remark that he was more like his previous master than a mere spare. Appearance In the first half of the series, Ciel wears a dark blue turtleneck and a green windbreaker, complete with a pair of khaki slacks. Unlike his usual design, Ciel lacks the eyepatch. On cold days, he has a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of fingerless worn gloves. While not working in Noah's Ark Circus, he is usually wearing a casual buttoned shirt in place of the windbreaker. On stage, as "Smile", he wears aristocratic clothes, blue in color, complete with a small hat atop his head. Personality Initially seen as a happy and peaceful child, Ciel's personality is more or less the same as the canonical series, though only in certain aspects. He is much more open compared to he is in the series, forming a bond with Freckles/Doll easily, as well as other members of Noah's Ark. He sees them as a family he has lost, something that earns Beast's affection and results in him being regarded as her "younger brother." He is capable of fooling most people with his act of being a mere street rat, though some of the more perceptive members of Noah's Ark, such as Joker and Snake, can perceive his true feelings of self-loathing and anger. Due his nature as a "spare" should anything happen to the true Ciel Phantomhive, his personality and memories were shaped to match that of his twin. However, when Alucard reveals the truth to him and helps restore his memories in that he was little more than a back-up, he comes to hate the Phantomhive name and wants nothing to do with it, choosing to abandon the name entirely, though he keeps the name "Ciel" for reasons unknown even to himself. Alucard suggests that it may be familial attachment, as despite him choosing to despise the family who raised him, he could not feel the same for his brother. Ciel also suffers from an inferiority-complex. Because of his nature, he feels that he is destined to fail - evident when Doll was taken and was only saved by Alucard by becoming a vampire. Additionally, whenever he is faced with someone who is acquainted with the true Ciel, he becomes fearful and disheartened when faced with the fact that he is a mere "spare." Following Alucard's words of encouragement of him, and recalling his words to him when they first met, he chooses to abandon any and all ties to his old name and adopts the name "Ciel Hellsing." Following this decision, Ciel's canonical traits become more dominant. Only those who truly know him and care for him know what lies beneath. History In truth, there were two children who were born with the name of Ciel Phantomhive. A pair of twins with identical features. However, only one was raised with love. The other was made to be a "spare," should anything happen to the true heir. This "spare" was raised and modeled to act and remember everything the true heir would, thus making it so that the difference between the two of them would be next to none. However, on the day of the fire, only the "spare" was taken and ripped away from his home. Abilities Trivia * As a contrast to "Ciel", Ciel chose to abandon the name of Phantomhive and adopt the name of the Hellsing family, which has long since faded from the modern day. ** As another form of contrast, "Ciel" is contracted with Sebastian, who unlike in canon, sided with "Ciel" for his unusually pure soul, and Ciel is contracted with Alucard, who found him by mere chance and sticks with him due to his immense similarity with those from the Hellsing Family. Category:Canon Characters Category:Phantomhive Family Category:Males